


Easter Party

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costumes, Easter, M/M, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2020, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry doesn't like the outfit Tom has chosen for the Easter party.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Easter Party

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 10. The prompt is "bunnies."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Well, what do you think?"

Harry looked at Tom doubtfully. "I was expecting something…cuter."

"I'm plenty cute!" Tom protested. "I'm completely adorable."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think this is what Neelix and Samantha had in mind."

"They wanted me to dress up as a bunny for the Easter Party. I'm dressed up as a bunny. Look at my fluffy tail!" He turned so Harry could see it.

"I don't think the kind of bunny with stockings and high heels is what they had in mind."

Tom pouted.

"The party is supposed to be for Naomi," Harry reminded him. "She'd probably enjoy something like the white rabbit from _Alice In Wonderland_ more."

"Oh, all right. I'll replicate another costume."

"Save this one for after the party," Harry said, smiling suggestively. "You're right, you _are_ completely adorable."


End file.
